Zeus
| Sibling(s) = Demeter, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Poseidon| Marital Status = Married| Spouse(s) = Hera, Dione| Children = Aphrodite, Ares/Mars, Athena/Minerva, Apollo, Artemis, , Hermes, Moke, others| Other Relatives = | Occupation = King of the Gods| PrevAssign = | Assign = | FinalAssign = | Rank = | Insignia = | Height= | Weight= | Eye Color= | Hair Color= | altimage= | }} Zeus was one of the many names of the most powerful of the Beings. He was the last to leave Earth. Also known as Jupiter, Woden, Amen-Re, Takami-Musubi, Odin, and Santa Claus. He prefers Old Father. In 2357, Zeus’ left eye was missing and appeared with a red beard with gray streaks. He wore a cape and had pet ravens. Unlike most Beings, he drew power from others believing in themselves, rather than from being worshipped. Moke is his most recent son. ( ) Chronus and Rhea were the parents of both Zeus and his wife Hera. ( ) History Zeus kept the other Beings locked away for a hundred years to keep them from demanding vengeance for the death of Apollo. Anubis and were the only two allowed to roam free. ( ) During this time of imprisonment, Zeus and the rest of the Greek Gods ruled over a small planet, which they remade in the image of Ancient Greece. When the crew of the Enterprise encountered them on the planet, Zeus forced the crew to live through The Odyssey. ( ) Zeus foresaw a golden age coming for the Federation. ( ) Zeus was betrayed, and the others were released in the Gateways Crisis of 2376. The Beings repaid his efforts by locking him away in a “sideways dimension” with their combined powers. Zeus trapped the other Beings into an energy vortex at the expense of much of his life force. What was left of his “inner essence” remained within Mark McHenry, who vowed to guard against the Beings’ return. ( ) Remarks In the 1990s, when an unexpected visitor arrived with a connection to his mother twenty years prior, Khan considered only the potential benefits. He quoted, “All strangers and beggars are from Zeus.” ( ) In December 2000, Henry Janeway told a stranded Shannon O'Donnel “Zeus himself watched over travelers and we should follow his example,” offering her decaf when then first met. ( ) In 2267, Apollo described his history to Carolyn Palamas. He said Zeus took the mortal woman Latona, his mother, saying that Zeus intended to care, love and protect her, and he wanted the same for Palamas. ( ) In 2273, when James T. Kirk first saw the newly-refitted , he compared her to how Aphrodite must have been when Zeus first raised her up from the sea. ( ) Prior to 2277, a temple to Zeus was built overlooking the city of on planet Macedon III. It was a famous attraction observed by Lieutenant Commander Nyota Uhura. ( ) In 2367, Katherine Pulaski recalled that, according to myth, Athena was created by Zeus fully formed. ( ) The story of Zeus and Athena was Worf's favorite human myth that was told to him as a boy by Sergei Rozhenko. ( ) Appendices References * * * * * * * * (not named) * * * * * * External link * Category:Mythological characters Category:Religious figures Category:Beings